


Fame

by inkstiel (Theconsultingdetective)



Series: 30 AUs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Famous!AU, M/M, model!castiel novak, rock star!dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/inkstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring a very bullheaded Dean, a very supportive (and sexy) Castiel, and a very, very misguided Crowley. (Famous!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fame

  __

After a recent red carpet event where the rock superstar showed up with model and activist Castiel on his arm, we just had to know if the duo were an item, and if Dean had ever been with any other men. We caught up with Dean Winchester after the Madison Square Garden show, and he told us, "Cas is someone who's very close to me. And I'm not gonna give you any bullshit that I don't think he's sexy. That's all I'm gonna say on that." We tried to ask him to explain, but he was already being ushered off into his limo with his bandmates.

__

         "What'cha readin', baby?" Dean asked, rubbing the young brunet's shoulders under black-nailed, tattooed hands. "The newest People," he replied. "We've got a whole article about us. Come see." Dean chuckled. "I remember getting interviewed for that one," he dismissed, leaning against the back of the plush black sofa. "Those paparazzi are pushy as hell. Some of 'em aren't so bad, but these guys..." Cas smiled, turning his head to face him. "You ought to do what Benny did, and write 'fuck' on your cheek so the photos will be unusable. It's a decent idea." Dean shrugged and nodded. "I guess," he agreed, leaning down and idly kissing and nuzzling Cas' jaw. "Wouldn't wanna tarnish your reputation, though." The younger man tipped back his head, letting his eyes flutter closed. "According to the article," he mused softly, smoothly, "you find me sexy." Dean smirked, running his hands down between the thin fabric of Cas' black and blue striped tank top and his warm, tan skin. "You know I do," he replied, chapped lips dragging over his neck. "Mm," Cas agreed. "Then why don't you come on over here and show me just how sexy you find me?" "Gladly," Dean grinned, hopping over the back of the sofa and pulling Cas into his lap. His hands glided over the lean muscle of his back, up and down, mouths meeting for an open-mouthed kiss. The cool metal of Dean's tongue piercing tickled Cas' lips and he laughed, reminding them both of what they so much loved about being with each other-the comfort, the pure happiness they each derived from the mere presence of the other. He got Cas' shirt off, thrown aside across the large quiet bedroom to hang lopsidedly on Dean's two-necked Stratocaster (the image would be his band's next album cover, oddly enough) and Cas did the same for him, his mouth moving down to lavish attention on the blond's ink-covered collarbone. Dean's hands were just sliding around to the back of Cas' loose-fitting sweatpants when the bedroom door opened with a lout 'bang' and a cacophony of combat boots shattered the quiet. 

         "Hey, Deano!" A familiarly obnoxious voice called, and Dean groaned, dropping his head back against the cushions of the couch. "Crowley wants to talk to you, champ! And he means now!" "Fifteen minutes," Dean called back, Cas' mouth still on his neck. "I'll be down there in fifteen minutes." The speaker started to ascend the stairs up to the private floor of Dean's bedroom, from where his little kitchenette, en-suite bathroom, and sitting room were to where the bed, closet, and television resided. "I'm sorry, no can do, De-" he began to protest, but Castiel interrupted. "Gabriel, I assure you, after fifteen minutes Dean will be in a far better mood, and far more ready to negotiate. Tell Crowley to leave us be for the moment, please." The boots were already descending, a steady "thud-thud-thud" on the transparent floating staircase. "You got it," Gabriel agreed just before the door slammed. Dean raised an eyebrow up at Cas, giving him a wry smile. "Now," he purred, dipping his fingers past his sweatpants' waistline, "where were we?" 

         Fifteen minutes and one round of very fastpaced, very good sex later, Dean was walking on air downstairs with Castiel riding on his back, arms around his neck and chin perched on his shoulder. "What do you think he wants?" he asked as Dean opened his bedroom door, shutting it again behind them. "God knows," he replied. "Probably nothing bad. Just a meeting or something, I dunno." Cas nodded. "Can I press the elevator button?" "Be my guest," Dean agreed, Cas reaching around to call the elevator to the sixth and top floor of the Wayward Son's mansion. The whole band, and all their flings, and their head roadie (who sometimes qualified as a fling, especially for Dean's younger brother and the band's bassist Sam) lived in one massive house just outside of Lawrence, Kansas, where the band originated. Dean and Cas stepped into the spacious industrial-style elevator, the bolts holding the large metal panels in place clearly visible. There was no music piped in, just the quiet hum of elevator mechanisms, and then Cas' voice. "A meeting, you said?" Dean nodded, pressing the 'main floor' button. "Just a meeting. I'm sure it's nothing." "You often have meetings about nothing?" Cas asked. Dean sighed and shrugged. "Babe, I don't know. I really don't know. But I'm sure it would be a problem. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, huh?" "What do you mean? Why not?" "I just mean, I'll handle it. I don't want you to worry. I'm a big boy." Cas chuckled. "Yes, I know," he said with a suggestive smirk. 

         "Hey, Fergus," Dean greeted, plopping down in the large wingbacked chair at the head of the board room table and letting Cas take a seat by his side. "Hello, princess," the well-dressed, older man replied. "And Mr. Novak, of course. The inseparable duo." At the sound of something biting in his agent's voice, Dean cocked a brow. "What're you sayin' it like that for?" he asked, reaching for Cas' hand. Crowley tented his fingers in the way he always did before he hit dean with some bad news. "Well, that's why I called you in, I suppose," he said. "You are an icon, Dean. A sexual god in the eyes of your adoring public." Dean shrugged, nodded. "Yeah, not arguing." "And," he went on, "you being seen with a man would alter that whole image, which would be detrimental to you, which would be detrimental to the band, which would be detrimental to Sam, and Benny, and, I dare say, your pretty little boyfriend." Dean furrows his brows. "And you want me to do what?" he asked, trying to understand the proposition before he lost his mind in anger. Crowley slid a magazine down the table in response-the issue of people, with the headline: "Rock God Dean Winchester Coming Out of the Closet?" "I read that article," Cas said. "It was mere speculation. Dean handled it expertly. There should be no cause for concern." "Speculation can turn to accusation in no time," Crowley said, speaking right over Cas' head to Dean. "The most intelligent, least risky decision would be to just not be seen in public with Castiel. Ideally, you'd even break up with him in reality, but I don't see that happening." Dean raised his eyebrows. 

         "I'm not gonna break up with my boyfriend just 'cause it might hurt your numbers, Crowley," he replied firmly. Crowley sighed, exasperated. "Just look at your numbers, Dean. Look at your demographic. Everyone either wants to be you or to fuck you, and if you come out, publicly, or even if you don't, the tabloids will assume you're gay, and your fan following will vanish." Dean shrugged. "So fuck 'em," he dismissed. "If they can't handle who I wanna love, I don't want 'em listening to our music. That just ain't what I stand for." "Dean, you are high enough up in the music business that you have sold out Madison Square Garden within five minutes, three times. Now is not the time to worry about morality." "Now is the perfect time," Dean replied. "We've got enough of a committed fan following to not be at risk with an announcement like this. And even if we don't, and they do quit on us, so what? We've got plenty of cash, a cozy little living here, and I'll have my baby. That's all I really need, anyways." He kissed Cas cheek, smiling at him, and Cas nuzzled him back. "You're making a big mistake, Winchester," Crowley warned, and Dean shrugged dismissively. "Fergie, my only mistake would be keeping you on as my agent," he replied. "Now, I believe my boyfriend and I have some business to finish. 'Scuse us." Cas smirked, Dean leading him upstairs, Crowley just sitting and watching them stride off. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write! But, good news: my next au will be out very soon, and I am thrilled to write it. I can't decide between a southern gothic witchcraft/voodoo au or something else-let me know what you guys are feeling in the comments and I'll get on it asap. As always, enjoy and thanks for reading!


End file.
